


tingleheads

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ASMR, F/M, Implied Manipulation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was turned, Scott knew his mom listened to asmr videos when she couldn’t sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tingleheads

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/124815394495/ever-since-he-was-turned-scott-knew-his-mom)

Ever since he was turned, Scott knew his mom listened to asmr videos when she couldn’t sleep. They’re soothing even from a room and a half away, and the next time he finds himself staring at his ceiling, he goes searching on youtube instead.

There are so many different voices- high and low, smooth and husky, neutral and emotional, and more accents than he can identify. But there’s one youtuber, hammertime82- a channel he almost hadn’t gone to because it was just audio, and the visuals help his tingles- that’s just right. He speaks in low measured whispers, often about loving yourself and going after what you want. 

Scott’s surprised to see the user is new, coming on the scene after he even began looking for easier ways to sleep. A few commentators argue that he’s clearly one of the big name stars, and this is just an experimental project. Scott is fairly certain that isn’t true, there are a million minute differences between various channels even beyond voice with background sound.

hammertime82 is comforting in a way that Scott can’t put his finger on, and Kira recognizes it the first time she sleeps over and Scott doesn’t easily fall asleep. He asks awkwardly if he can put the sound on, if she minds, and Kira’s more than okay with it, curious about what it’s like.

_Hello tingleheads. Welcome to the relaxation room, let all your worries float, float away. Nothing can reach you here, no worries, no problems; you are free. Everything is going to be okay. You are good and wonderful and perfect. Your inner and outer beauty shine with-_

“That’s Theo!” Kira exclaims when she finally places the oddly familiar voice.

“No,” Scott says, but listening again ( _stay with me, float with me_ ) it does sound like him. “I didn’t know.”

Kira sniggers lightly into his shoulder, “Mhmm, sure you didn’t. Maybe you should invite him over to whisper you to sleep.”

Scott’s eyes blink open wide at that, and Kira grins. “What? You thought I hadn’t noticed how he looks at you?”

“You’d really be okay with that?” Scott asks, trying to keep his voice normal.

“Sure,” Kira says, snuggling closer, “as long as he knows how to share.”


End file.
